Drable KaiDO : Cant Even Breathe Without Him
by geelovekorea
Summary: DO yang terlalu memanjakan atau Kai yang terlalu bergantung? apa ini baik untuk mereka? tidak seharusnya bertingkah laku seperti itu. bagaimana DO memperlakukan Kai? bagaimana Kai merespon DO? bolehkah? KaiDO. drable. YAOI. BL. DLDR. failure fluff. failure romance. failure drama. abal. gaje. typo(s). mind to review?


Drable KaiDO : Cant even breathe without Him

.

Main Cast :

KaiDO (Kim Jongin aka Kai EXO-K x Do Kyungso aka DO EXO-K)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure fluff

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Kai, bangun. Sudah siang."

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar di kamar itu. Suara yang selalu terdengar setiap hari. Suara yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk selalu berada di sekitar namja tampan yang masih setia bergelut dengan selimutnya. Suara yang akan membangunkannya di pagi hari dan suara yang akan selalu menemaninya sampai menjemput mimpi di malam dua tahun ini. Suara yang selalu memanjakannya seperti ibunya, but he's not.

Srak.

"Irreona Kai. Nanti Suho hyung bisa marah." Suara itu lagi sambil membuka tirai jendela disana. Membiarkan bias sinar matahari pagi memenuhi ruangan itu dan tepat mengenainya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa terganggu karenanya. Sedikit bergumam dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menggelung tubuhnya dalam selimut dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Eurm, five more minutes Hyungie. Euum,,,"

"Nope. There's no more time anymore. Hurry up or i'll leave you."

Mau tak mau Kai terpaksa bangun juga. Bukan karena sang pemilik suara sudah mengeluarkan suara tinggi yang menandakannya dia sudah marah. Tapi karena kata-kata terakhir yang dia dengar itu yang membuat Kai langsung membuka matanya. "Okay. Get it. Dont leave me, DO hyungie. Aku tak mau kau tinggalkan sendiri bersama mereka. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku selain DO hyungie. Mereka akan sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Apa kau tega padaku Hyungie?"

Kai merajuk sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih dirasakan. Meski sudah membuka lebar matanya tapi tubuhnya masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Masih setia duduk disana sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya usaha mengusir kantuknya tidak berhasil. Membuatnya sedikit gusar. Sedangkan di sisi lain, DO tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Berjalan mendekati Kai setelah mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pojokan kamar mereka. Mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Arraso. Jadi kau bangun sekarang ne. Dan cepat mandi. Ini handuknya."

Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kantuknya sedikit hilang saat dirasakan kecupan lembut dia rasakan dikeningnya. "Tapi aku masih ngantuk Hyungie. Lapar juga."

"Arraso. Karena itu lebih baik kau segera mandi biar kantukmu itu hilang. Bukankah sudah aku ingatkan semalam untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut karena kita pagi ini ada latihan sebelum show nanti malam? Kau saja yang tak mau mengikuti ucapanku."

"Nde. Mianhe."

"Sudahlah. Cepat mandi. Aku tak yakin sarapan yang sudah aku buat dengan Lay hyung dan Luhan hyung masih ada ditempatnya. Kau bangun terlalu siang, pasti sudah habis semua."

Kai langsung cemberut saat mendengarnya. Dia sangat lapar, kenapa tidak ada yang memikirkannya. Meski ini salahnya karena bangun siang tapi tetap saja dia kesal. Menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan berat ke kamar mandi. "Nde. Mianhe."

"Kau mau sarapan apa? Biar aku buatkan."

Tanya DO tepat saat sebelum Kai menutup pintu kamar mandi yang ada. Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hot cake and hot cappucino. Is that okay for your breakfast?" Tanya DO lagi sebelum Kai sempat menjawab. Tentu saja langsung diikuti dengan anggukan antusias dari Kai. "Baiklah, akan aku buat untukmu jadi segeralah mandi dan bersiap. Aku tunggu dibawah. Aku tak jamin kalau member lain memintanya dan kau terlalu lama. Arraso?"

"Roger. Aku akan bersiap secepat yang aku bisa jadi jangan biarkan mereka menghabiskan sarapan milikku karena yang ini khusus untukku. Benar kan Hyungie."

"Nde. Mandi sana. Palli. Aku buatkan dulu sarapanmu."

Chu.

Sebelum Kai masuk kamar mandi, sempat menghampiri DO yang berkutat dengan selimutnya tadi. Mengecup lembut bibir plum DO dengan lembut. Tubuh DO menegang sesaat. Terkejut. Setaunya, tadi Kai sudah masuk kamar mandi meski belum sempat menutup pintu. Tapi hanya sesaat karena tak lama setelahnya, DO tersenyum lembut dan balas mengecup bibir tebal Kai. Wajahnya tak bisa di tahan untuk tidak berwarna merah. "Morning kiss, Baby Hyungie."

Ceklek.

Kai kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar kesibukan didalamnya. DO tersenyum kecil. Bergegas untuk membuat sarapan Kai setelah menyiapkan pakaian Kai terlebih dahulu. Seperti istri yang selalu menyiapkan keperluan suaminya. Atau DO yang terlalu memanjakannya? Molla. Tapi DO tidak pernah merasa terbebani menjalaninya. Dia akan selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Kai agar Kai terlihat sempurna di hadapannya dan EXOtics. Bahkan dia akan merasa gelisah dan tidak bisa konsentrasi saat menyadari ada hal yang tidak sesuai untuk Kai, sekecil apapun itu. DO akan memberi perhatian penuh jika berhubungan dengan Kai. Yang secara tidak langsung membuat Kai sangat bergantung. Kai merasa tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa DO disisinya. Saling berketergantungan satu sama lain.

Mereka menyadari hal itu. Karena mereka saling jatuh cinta. Bahkan mereka merasa tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Cant even breathe without Him beside. Bukankah itu manis?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee datang minggu dini hari ini dengan bawa drabble KaiDO. Semoga para reader suka. Gee ga yakin efef yang ini sukses. Maksudnya mau bikin yang romance fluffy gitu. Dimana DO spoiled Kai banget. Tapi malah yang ada jadi aneh gini. Maafkan keterbatasan menulisku yang semakin hari semakin menurun. #pundung dibelakang Suho *diserudukLayMommy

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengTaoRisHunHan

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
